


in this here reality

by Nic6879



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic6879/pseuds/Nic6879
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle catches Beckett masturbating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	in this here reality

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in season 1...

This can't be real. 

He must be dreaming. This can't possibly be real. There's no way in any conscious reality that he could ever have imagined where at this very moment he is actually staring at Kate Beckett touching herself. Kate Beckett with her knees spread open and her fingers between her thighs, Kate Beckett stark naked from the waist down. Kate Beckett lost to the throes of carnal need, making herself come.

This can't be real. He pinches himself, bites his lip to suppress a hiss because it hurt and if it hurt it can't be a dream, right? His mind is hazy because this can't be real and yet the pain was real, and the sounds are real, and so is the scent filling the room. Oh god he can _smell_ her even from so many steps away and his knees weaken, his throat parched. 

He should leave. Right now. Turn around, do not take another step, do not pass go, do not collect $200. But he can't move, stands frozen on the spot, can't tear his eyes away.

He's staring right at her, _right at her_ , able to see every detail even though the lighting is dim - the darker and lighter pink flesh, her finger disappearing into the rippled depths of her body, the glistening wetness coating her folds. His blood races south, his cock almost painfully erect immediately because this is sexier and hotter than any porn, really anything he's ever, ever seen. 

She whimpers, her thigh muscles quivering as her fingers rub faster, round and round and over her clit, her breathing fast and labored, and his legs move without his permission, take a further step into the room. His brain is yelling at him to stop but his body is drawn to her, every part aching to touch and feel and taste. He's shaking, a horde of butterflies overtaking his insides and his legs are still moving, one step, another step.

The floorboard creaks, the sound vicious as it screams through the muffled silence of the room. He freezes. Her hand clamps over her folds, covering herself, her legs snapping shut as her head flies up, eyes wide with shock. 

"Castle," she hisses when she spots him, a sound like venom as her eyebrows knit and the vein pumps in her forehead. "What the fuck? Get the hell out!" 

He can't move. He's staring, his heart thundering against his ribs, body shaking with need because this is Kate Beckett, the woman he's dreamt and fantasized about countless times and the sight is so devastatingly beautiful that he can't possibly look away. To his own horror his legs are not obeying her demand or even his own brain that tries to reason with him that he should leave, really, right now because he takes another step - forward. 

Kate gasps, fire spewing from her eyes, anger radiating from her in waves as her toes dig into the sheet, her legs, her stomach, even her ass quivering from the strain. Her breathing is rushed, all of her shaking, her hips lifting against her own palm and - she must've been close, he realizes, _really_ close. And then he notices the dark flare of arousal mingling with the anger in her eyes, the flush to her cheeks, the tip of her tongue sliding against her bottom lip just so and _holy shit!_

It makes him stupid, makes him brave. His next step is determined, confident, daring her to speak, to throw him out - daring her to move. Her eyes widen, her mouth falling open as she holds his gaze, seems to dare him right back. _What are you gonna do, Castle?_

He wraps his hands around each of her knees, drags her ass to the edge of the bed, spreads her legs wide open. A breath rushes from her lungs and he stares into her eyes as he trails his fingers down the inside of her thighs, digging into her flesh as he holds her spread open before him, the thick scent of her arousal drifting into his nose, setting him on fire. 

Kate Beckett is nothing if not kick-ass and he has no doubt that if she didn't want this, he'd be on the ground with a foot to his throat. Instead her eyes never leave his as she stares him down, her leg muscles clenching underneath is grip, waiting him out with almost defiant determination.

Eyes never leaving hers, he drops to his knees, drags her hand away and attaches his mouth to her clit. He sucks, _hard_ , and she cries out, her head falling back, her fingers gripping the bedspread. She must've been really close because she comes immediately, wetness gushing against his chin as he sucks, never letting up as her body convulses, muscles visibly clenching in her abdomen, her hips flaring up to meet more of his mouth, head thrown back and a string of ragged cries falling from her throat.

He chases her orgasm as she comes down, sucking her clit, grazing his tongue and his teeth against the swollen, sensitive nerves and her hips quiver, her body sinking limply into the mattress. He maps her with his tongue, long strokes up and down the length of her, delving into her, filling his mouth with her wetness, her flavor both tart and sweet, so perfectly like her that he thinks he may never have enough of this woman, may happily spend his life chasing this, chasing her. 

She mewls, writhes beneath him, fingers scrabbling at his hair, to push him away or drag him closer, it's hard to tell but when he flicks the tip of his tongue across her clit she screams, her whole body convulsing and he knows he can make her come again. He runs the flat of his tongue over her, plays and circles and teases while he slides two fingers deep inside her heat, almost loses it himself right there when her inner muscles quiver around him and she's so wet and hot and ready for him, so velvety soft, feels so incredibly perfect. 

She moans and mumbles, _yes_ and _fuck_ and _more more more_ and he pumps harder, deeper, in and out, curls his fingers against the ridged sensitive spot inside, licks and sucks and nips her clit, tonguing her folds. She's quivering, swelling and getting tighter around his fingers, her breathing choppy and her head thrashing from side to side and this is by far the sexiest thing he's ever done - making Kate Beckett come. 

Her hips jerk and he presses down harder with his mouth to keep her in place, give her the pressure she seeks while he runs his other hand up across her abdomen and underneath her t-shirt, roughly tweaking her nipple through the lace of her bra. She moans, long and hard, all of her so tensed that he knows she's close. He pumps and presses hard, simultaneously teases his pinkie finger around the rim of her rear, dipping the tip of his finger just barely inside and then she screams, her nails sharp as they dig into his scalp, her hips jerking up high, her whole body shaking and convulsing as she comes hard and very, very loud. 

He drags out her pleasure, fingers pressed to her sweet spot and his tongue lapping until she's sobbing, her hands limply pushing his head off her.

He sinks onto his haunches, heart racing and muscles limp; all of him just as spent, and he lays his cheek to the soft skin of her abdomen, his blood throbbing thickly, achingly in his lap. His eyes sink closed as he inhales her now-familiar scent, feels the rushed rhythm of her heartbeat beneath her skin. 

The silence stretches, long moments only filled with the arrhythmia of their breathing until he feels the awkwardness like a third person intruding into their intimate moment. He swallows hard, doesn't know what to do; wonders if she expects him to leave and worries that he should, even though every part of him is revolting at the idea because he wants nothing more than to taste and feel her over and over again. He knew they'd be great but in his wildest dreams, in his best writing, he couldn't have imagined how extraordinary, how explosive and life-altering she'd be. 

He really had no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 summer kink meme. 
> 
> pairing: beckett solo/Castle  
> prompt: season 1, Castle catches Beckett masturbating. Author's choice is he joins, eats her out, and/or they have sex.


End file.
